Unexpected Surprises
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: On a family outing in a nearby wood, Megara and Hercules received unexpected news from their eldest child: she's getting married! But is this good news or bad? Read and review!


**Author's Note:** Meg/Hercules/Hades belong to Walk Disney Studios. The children/Sophos/story belong to me~! Enjoy and review :)

* * *

It was oddly warm one fall morning when Megara and her family were playing in the field outside their house. Well, her sons Alexio and Kain were doing the playing (mainly wrestling). Hercules was making pointers from his position on the blanket beside his pregnant wife but didn't feel like moving from her side. While she had insisted she was fine (honestly how much trouble could she get into sitting on a blanket?) he was content to stay by her side, his head leisurely resting against her ballooning belly.

While the boys looked like miniature Hercules' with their auburn curls and bright blue eyes, Kain had the saucy disposition of his mother, even at the age of nine, and his elder brother was a witty boy of fourteen, already using his words to get his way.

Yet where was their big sister, the leader of the brood? Meg squinted and looked around; wondering where that dastardly eighteen year old had gone off to. While her name meant "calm seas", Galene was anything but calm. She was always causing trouble, constantly running away to play in the woods when she was a child, and now that she was an adult she preferred to spend her time partying with her friends for nights upon end. Honestly, where did that girl get this energy from? Meg glanced down at her husband. Ah, yes, there was the culprit.

"Mom, Dad, I have someone for you to meet!" Megara whipped her head around at her daughter's voice and spotted her dark haired daughter coming around the bend with a man following right behind. The woman felt her husband tense up beside her but she wasn't concerned just yet. After all, Galene had said she was bringing someone with her. This startlingly pale gentleman was obviously the guest, or so Meg hoped.

Galene, wearing an off-the-shoulder robe the colour of navy blue, eagerly picked up pace and was soon standing before her startled parents, her round violet eyes eagerly flickering from parent to parent.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sophos, my fiancée." Megara nearly choked on air. Was her daughter joking? The boys had heard too and had stopped fighting to watch and see what would happen next.

Hercules was shocked into silence. He stared up at his daughter, trying to piece this together in his head, as Meg began rambling.

"Hold on a second here, you're engaged? Who is Sophos even? Why didn't you tell us you were dating? How long have you known each other? Galena explain!"

The youths exchanged a smirk and the daughter of a god wrapped her hand around her muscular partner's pale hand. "It's not that big of a deal Mom. Don't you remember meeting him at that Olympus party a year ago?"

Party? Oh, that party! Meg hardly remembered it after all the alcohol she had managed to consume. Hercules and his family have been invited with a one-day Olympus pass and while the children played, the adults (or deities as it were) had fun of their own. But where had Sophos been? Meg was sure she would have remembered someone as pale and with such raven hair.

Galene sighed, growing impatient. "He's Hades' assistant. Remember now?" Although Meg couldn't recall, Hercules certainly did. He shot up off the ground, hands balled up into fists, and a look of pure anger streaked across his bearded face.

"You stay away from my daughter! If Hades wants to break apart my family, he can take it up with me and not use a pathetic assistant. Galene come here, we're going home," the demi-god stated, leaving little room for argument. Then again, Galene had always liked a challenge.

"No! Sophos isn't trying to break up the family, he loves me for me! Hades didn't put him up to this!"

Hercules scoffed. "How do you know? Sophos is probably lying!"

Galene narrowed her eyes. "Hades told me himself! I've been to the Underworld Dad, did you know that? Did you know I could go down there as much as I wanted? Where do you think I go every night?" Meg stared in shock up at her daughter. Apparently these parties had been something completely different.

"I love Sophos Dad, and Hades, as his guardian, has given us his blessing. Now we just want yours. Can you give it to us?" Galene asked sincerely.

Hercules and Megara exchanged a glance. What were they to do? Let their daughter go to marry an Underworld dweller or cage her on the earth where she would be miserable?

The pregnant lady managed to stand and stuck out her hand towards Sophos. "She gets to come back to the earth whenever she wants, alright? And she doesn't do any of Hades' schemes. She's your wife, protect her." Sophos nodded in agreement, giving her hand a firm shake with a smile.

Hercules reluctantly followed his wife's lead but said nothing, merely giving his soon to be son-in-law a hard look, a silent warning. The boys interrupted the awkward moment and stared eagerly up at the Underworld's assistant.

"So do you, like, touch dead bodies and stuff?" Alexio asked, setting off a waterfall of questions that Sophos was more than happy to answer.

Meg sighed, a hand falling to her stomach. 'Please Zeus let the next child not be so much trouble.' Oh what wishful thinking.


End file.
